Optical character recognition (OCR) may be utilized to convert image data (e.g., scanned images, photos, etc.) to machine-encoded data. For instance, by applying OCR, a scanned or camera-captured image may be converted into a machine-editable format that can be processed for storing, searching, editing or other purposes.
With the introduction of more powerful and capable mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, phablets, tablet computing devices, etc.), applications that were traditionally found on desktop computing devices or servers are being implemented for running on mobile computing devices. For a given OCR implementation adapted for use on a mobile computing device, a set of challenges are presented as mobile computing devices are used in different physical environments and have a more limited set of resources that may require a more efficient OCR implementation to optimally run on a given mobile computing device.